


tease me baby, till i lose control (take all my body and soul)

by sunshinelovin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, PWP, Smut, Teasing, girl!Harry, ima end up regretting this probably, uhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelovin/pseuds/sunshinelovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then it's all a blur, Harry can feel it, like it's right in her reach but she can't grasp it and her thighs begin to twitch and she can feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes and she's just almost fucking there. She uses all her strength to push Niall over onto his back, he makes a confused noise and tries to sit up on his elbows but Harry's pushing him back roughly.</p><p>"Shut up." she says and then she's climbing over his shoulders, a knee on each side of his face, and she's grabbing onto the head post with one hand and another is stuck to the root of his head so she can pull him back to look straight up at her.</p><p>He moans loudly, it's deep in his throat and fuck, Harry can feel herself dripping and she's <i>sososo</i> close.</p><p>or the one where harry just really doesnt like to be teased and niall knows that</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease me baby, till i lose control (take all my body and soul)

**Author's Note:**

> its 4am ,,, i cant sleep so i re read it and edited ,,, i will probably regret this a lot
> 
> i wrote this like two months ago and i dont usually write them in girl form but like i think too much before i sleep and this just kinda happened so sorry if theres still mistakes in there
> 
> yea ima sleep now

Harry absolutely _hates_ to be teased.

She hates when people tease about anything, really. Whether it be about the way she walks, or how she twirls a long strand of hair between her fingers constantly, or the way she's always got one foot tilted in towards the other. She just.. she just hates it. But this, this has got to take the prize.

Harrys got Niall between her legs, tongue working slowly on her in fat, wet stripes across her clit. His eyes are blazing, sparkling in mischief and fuck, Harry really hates him.

She's looking in his eyes, silently pleading with him to hurry the hell up, and bucks her hips up and tightens her thighs around his face. Niall moves one of his hands from where he has them placed under her ass to tilt her up and removes his mouth from her. He brings his thumb onto her clit and rubs his thumb slowly in circles.

"Wadda want, babe?" his voice is deep and rough when he whispers and Harry's body trimmers; she isn't sure if it's from his voice or the way his hot breath fans across her or if it's from the way Niall's thumb is moving up and down from her clit to pushing inside her slowly.

"You know what I want." she whines and tries to move her hips more. Harry's so god damn frustrated, she can feel her cheeks redden when Niall chuckles and then she's gasping in short breathes and holding her breast between her hands when he starts moving his thumb a little faster.

"Like this?" Niall smirks up at her, his cheeks red and hair dropping across his eyes. He's looking at her and his eyes are filled with lust and she can see the way his hips are moving absently onto the bed but she knows he can't go for another round, not just yet. She growls because, fuck, she _hates_ being teased, and grabs a handful of Niall's blond tipped hair and yanks it forcefully up towards her.

He whines low in his throat and she almost feels guilty until she sees the way his eyes are widening and she can feel his cock fattening on her thigh. Niall grabs at her breast and kneads them between his hands carefully, running his fingers over her pert nipples and drinking in her moans with his tongue.

Harry tries to desperately runt herself against Niall's thigh, she's got her legs wrapped around his and god she's so _close_ but she just can't get the right angle.

Then it's all a blur, Harry can feel it, like it's right in her reach but she can't grasp it and her thighs begin to twitch and she can feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes and she's just almost fucking there. She uses all her strength to push Niall over onto his back, he makes a confused noise and tries to sit up on his elbows but Harry's pushing him back roughly.

"Shut up." she says and then she's climbing over his shoulders, a knee on each side of his face, and she's grabbing onto the head post with one hand and another is stuck to the root of his head so she can pull him back to look straight up at her.

He moans loudly, it's deep in his throat and fuck, Harry can feel herself dripping and she's _sososo_ close. Niall's hands find their way to her ass and suddenly Harry's moving her hips fast over his mouth, her thighs tightening and quivering and Niall is holding their eye contact as she pants, her chest moving as fast as her hips and curls falling freely around her head.

Niall's tongue is moving now and Harry's chanting "yes, yes, yes," and she's petting at his face and he's still holding her gaze and Harry is _so fucking close_ her belly is tightening and she feels like she's on fire and it's spreading from her head to her toes as they curl and to her finger tips and down to her core and she's shaking and crying, it feels so so good. She can feel Niall's lips on her and he's _sucking_ and Harry's head is flying back as she cries loudly, white flashes of light dance across her vision as her thighs squeeze vice like as her hips keep moving and she can feel the imprints Niall's fingers are making on her ass.

Harry's whimpering as her body shakes with after shock, Niall still petting at her ass and breast and thighs and anywhere he can reach really. She pulls away after she starts to feel too sore, what with Niall's tongue still moving lazily over her, and falls onto the bed beside him.

"I fucking hate teasing." she grumbles as Niall reaches over the edge of the bed to retrieve the blanket. He throws it over them and slips his leg over hers and lets his hand rest in the middle of her torso.

"I know." he smiles and presses a kiss to her bare shoulder. He pushes a stray curl from her face before laying his head back down and sighing peacefully when Harry's hand finds his on her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu here homies  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachynjh)  
> [tumblr](http://stylesnjh.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or send in [prompts](http://stylesnjh.tumblr.com/mail)


End file.
